


Concussion

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: At this point were just ignoring Cuba, Crack, Cuba? I don't know her, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Although Charles had a new team to run and a plan to prepare to save the world, he still needed to keep up with his studies. He was a professor after all, and what's the point in teaching outdated theories? And, yes, the library is a beautiful place to read and was definitely designed with deep studying in mind, but as it was ball-sweating hot, Charles thought it appropriate to take his notes outside.Based loosely on the prompt - I was reading but you decided to kick a ball at me and knock me unconscious





	Concussion

Although Charles had a new team to run and a plan to prepare to save the world, he still needed to keep up with his studies. He was a professor after all, and what's the point in teaching outdated theories? And, yes, the library is a beautiful place to read and was definitely designed with deep studying in mind, but as it was ball-sweating hot, Charles thought it appropriate to take his notes outside. 

The rest of the team wasn’t far away, all taking a day to relax in the sun as it was obviously too hot to do any training. Raven and Moira were currently sitting not far from Charles, ridiculously large sunglasses adorned their faces. They made teasing comments about the men (more like boys, Charles had to admit) of the group, who were instead practising their soccer skills. Erik pretend to be annoyed as he was first pulled over by an overly eager Alex, who claimed you couldn’t practice with uneven numbers, but Charles knew better. Erik quickly showed the boys his secret talent as he managed to dribble past them all to kick an impressive goal between the two young trees which were quickly appointed the makeshift goal posts. Even the telepath applauded the piece of art that Erik just completed. 

And although it was lovely to watch them all be young and carefree, Charles really needed to finish reading this report, which, frankly, Charles thought was completely ridiculous and most points were pulled from thin air, but there was one or two sentences that captured Charles’ frantic mind. As Charles was angrily underlining a ridiculous opinion, he heard a brief shout of warning before something very hard hit him in the side of the head, knocking down off the chair, and before Charles even hit the floor, his world swam away and he was unconscious.

\-----

He wasn’t out long, seeming as he was still on the floor when he barely blinked back into reality. A shaky silhouette was currently leaping up the steps to the upper patio, and it took Charles a moment (he had just been knocked out, he brain wasn’t working fully just yet!) before he recognised it as Erik. Just a few steps behind him were the others.

“Don’t move him!” Hank shouted, stopping Erik as he reached Charles’ side. Erik quickly fell down to his knees and grabbed Charles’ shoulder. “Check his breathing!” The young scientist contunited, coming up the last steps.

“‘M alright…” Charles groaned, tensing his muscles to ensure they were still working. Finding no complaints other than his skull, he started to push himself up into a sitting position. He was quickly stopped by a chorus of frantic “no!”s, and both Erik and Hank holding him down. 

“We don’t know if you’ve cracked your skull, or if-” Hank started frantically explaining, ignoring the panicked looks from both Raven and Erik.

“Hank,” Charles interrupted his panicked monologue, “I mean this with the utmost respect, I really do, but please shut up.”

His statement worked. Hank shut up. 

“I understand all of your concerns,” Charles’ vision swept over them all as he pushed Hanks paws off of him (but leaving Erik’s gentler hands on his upper arms), “but I think if I had badly injured my head, there would be blood, no?” They all remained silent, but Charles caught the looks Alex and Sean shared. “Now,” sitting up, and being allowed to this time, he looked over at Hank, “it’s highly probable that I have a concussion, seeing as I have a very annoying headache, but it’s not life or death.”

“Charles-” Erik tried.

“Not now Erik,” pushing himself up further, he used the edge of the table to steady himself.

“No, Charles-”

“Erik-” Charles warned, fighting off the fog currently interrupting his vision and thought process.

“Charles,” Erik said again, and managed to move forward to catch Charles as his legs gave way. 

“That’s it!” Hank stood, pointing at Erik, “pick him up and take him to medical! I want to make sure it’s not major!” With that, the blue beast stormed off, and Charles complained the entire way as Erik followed him, carrying Charles bridal style.

\------------------------

Charles was correct in saying it was only a concussion, but it was still quite a major one and he was under strict bedrest and watchful eyes for the next 48 hours to ensure that it doesn’t develop into anything further. So far, Charles has endured Moira and Sean without going completely mad. He adores both, like he does the entire team, but there’s only a certain amount of pointless chitchat that one man can live through. As his vision was still a bit blurry, he wasn’t able to read through any notes, so was subject to quiet dull discussions. Sean had attempted to read some of the lecture notes Charles had been sent aloud, but they both quickly dismissed the idea after stumbling through a few paragraphs (it wasn’t Seans fault; the notes were written awfully and some of the terminology Sean had never seen before). So as Moira was leaving, Charles couldn’t help to let out a sigh of annoyance at the presence hanging outside his bedroom door. 

“Erik,” the telepath greeted before the metal manipulator even walked in. He was answered by that shark-like grin as he pushed through the door. Erik didn’t even try to hide his sheer enjoyment of Charles using his powers, and even months later, he encouraged the mundane everyday uses.

“I thought I’d bring some more suitable entertainment?” Erik gestured at the portable chessboard under his arm. Charles smiled as he climbed onto the bed, sitting at Charles feet. Erik pulled a breakfast table out of nowhere, and layed it over Charles’ knees, and made quick work at setting up the chessboard.   
“With my concussion,” Charles mumbled as he contemplated his first move, “you may be able to actually win a game!”

Erik laughed, “I don’t need you to be weakened, friend”, moving his own piece to start his own game, Erik glanced up at Charles, “frankly, I prefer it when you are full strength.”


End file.
